house of Anubis
by sharingstories2
Summary: It's season four and Nina is coming back even though the Eddie Is there so what happens when she doesn't
1. Chapter 1

House of missing

If Anubis house was ever silent it was now. Everyone who had left last year had come back apart from Nina. When Fabian had realised this you could practically hear his heart break. Amber was sat looking depressed which was an amazing feat since everyone that knew her knew how bright and bubbly she was. Patricia walked over to them. She slapped Fabian and everyone looked up, shocked. He stood up "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Patricia took a deep breath. "Because Fabian maybe instead of moping we should figure out WHY she isn't coming back. I mean we all know she was meant to come back she sent amber a email saying she would." Fabian stood up and in agreement he raised a hand over his eye and said sibuna. They quickly agreed to meet in the usual place and quickly dispersed before anyone could think anything was different. Sibuna were sat in the attack by the time the clock struck midnight. Amber was sat with her laptop reading the email nina sent her when a new one popped up. Eddie was sat trying to establish a connection with Nina hoping he could use his osirian status to save his chosen one. Suddenly amber squeaked and everyone looked at the email which read

Hey ams it's nina look I need to tell you something I know I said was coming back but I need to tell you something. I'm in trouble you know sibuna trouble! Only the protecter and the protected's love and sister can help. Whatever that means :( anyway I think rufus is stalking me. I need you to lay low and let him have me cuz he needs you. He's NOT having you so tell my so called protecter he's protecting me by not coming so Eddie don't be an idiot. Tell Fabian if he does ANYTHING stupid I'll never talk to him and that I said he's great and handsome and I love him. Ambs Eddie you and fabes are in charge of sibuna tell them they're amazing anyway someone's following me ttyl - if I can Love nins.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber flicked her hair, "like woah what was that" "I don't know amber I just don't know" said Fabian. He looked Intently at the laptop before he saw a number and bolted downstairs. Eddie bolted after him realising what he's doing. The others ran after them to find victor holding them by the scruff of their necks. He looked at them "well what do we have here, been up to your old ways eh? Well then your to clean this house with the toothbrush!." They all groaned and went to bed. Eddie was lieing down, he knew he had to talk to Fabian. He needed to tell him his sister of sorts would be fine and he needed to make him BELIVE it. Before it was too late. He got up and walked to his bag, pulling out his laptop. Firstly he checked his emails and was disappointed to find none from nina. He was looking at a bunch of emails from his family when Fabian started yelling. He started screaming about Nina and Sahra. Eddie ran over to him and slapped him as Fabian went still. Suddenly his eyes flickered open and sweat beamed down his face. He curled himself up on a ball and started talking. "He's got her. He's got my nina. Unsafe." "Ok,ok,ok" Eddie tried to calm down his room mate as Patricia and amber ran into the room. They looked at Eddie and Fabian then helped him help Fabian into bed. Once on the bed Fabian shot up. He looked at them all "rufus and victor have nina" they all looked to him. Eddie went statue still and Patricia went silent the only sound was Amber's whimpering. Eddie stood up "tell us exactly what happened Fabian I need to know" Fabian stopped and thought for a moment. "Ok well we were outside Anubis house and she was there. Rufus had, had her handcuffed. Then victor came out with me. She was screeching for me to run" he stopped for a moment. A tear ran down his face. "She was wearing the necklace. She said if I didn't run she'd have to use it. I'd asked her how she found it if you had it she said don't underestimate her will because if you do I'll have to attic me then the necklace bursts and Sarah was there. She took them down but then the scene changes and I'm in the attic there's a lose floorboard and she told me to bide it under the moor." They all looked at me confused. Amber had stopped wimping and pondered his dream for a moment. She stood up and started pacing whilst Eddie sat there trying to figure out how to protect her. That's when Patricia pointed out that it had something Fabian because Eddie was her osirian so if it was meant for him she'd make sure he'd of got it. That's when amber ran out the room. She came back with her laptop and a bunch of letters. She searched through the letters and when she couldn't find whatever she was looking for she went on her laptop. 


End file.
